


and now you don't

by lesbianpatrick



Series: invisible!Patrick [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe- Superpowers, Fluff, Invisibility, M/M, Superpowers, another little thing bc I can, invisible, joe is frustrated, puns, so many puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpatrick/pseuds/lesbianpatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete steps back, then raises an eyebrow. "Patrick, are you <em>blushing</em>?"</p><p>"No." Patrick says, but he totally is. </p><p>"I can see it, you can't lie to me." Pete rolls his eyes. </p><p>There's the mirage-like shimmer again, and Patrick disappears. "No, you can't. You see <em>nothing</em>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	and now you don't

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, I'm cranking out these low-level drabbles, aren't I? The third in three days, yikes. 
> 
> This one will also be added as a series bc I'm leaving it as an open-ended AU. If anyone wants to prompt me in this AU, I'll be happy for the inspiration. 
> 
> Inspired by a tumblr comic I lost the link to. 
> 
> So enjoy whatever this is (it took me an hour to write it can't be that good.)

When Pete finds out, he's in the back of some venue they're at an hour or two too early, and he's lugged his bass and an amp back there to fuck around without anyone else bothering him. He'd rather not be watched as he screws around with a half-baked idea that probably sounds really terrible right now, thanks. 

And he knows there's no one else there. He'd made sure. He'd checked like five times. 

That's why he's so surprised when he finishes running through the rough idea and hears someone gasp; he can't tell if it's in surprise, amazement, or maybe just disgust. 

Pete looks around wildly. He can't see anyone else there, but they could be hiding. (Behind what, though? It's an empty room.)

"Hello? Who's there?" He asks what appears to be nothing. 

" _Shit_." He hears someone whisper, right in front of him. There's nothing there, though. 

Pete frowns and reaches towards the empty space, only to have his hand hit soft fabric. 

"What the fuck." He says very loudly. 

The fabric moves, and Pete registers that what's probably an _invisible person_ that he's touching right now is trying to run from him. He tightens his grip, and finds himself holding the shape of an arm. 

"What." He says, and he's pretty sure that sums up the situation. 

"Oops." The person he can't see says weakly, and oh, _he knows who it is_. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. 

"I- _Patrick_?" He asks, mouth dropping open. 

"Um." The empty space shimmers, a bit like a mirage, and then Patrick is standing there, with Pete gripping his arm like it's his lifeline, his knuckles white. Pete quickly lets go before he hurts him, knowing Patrick isn't about to run now. 

"Okay, what the actual fuck." Pete says simply, and Patrick bites his lip, looking down. 

"I was watching you work on whatever that was." He mutters, twisting the fabric of his sweater in his fingers. "Sorry if that's a bit weird. Or creepy. It was really good, by the way."

"Patrick, you and I both know that's not what I meant." Pete raises an eyebrow. "Sure, that's a little creepy, but I think the creepiest part is that _you were literally invisible, what the fuck_."

"Uh. Yeah." Patrick takes a deep breath. "I can. I can kinda do that."

"You can...oh my god." Pete takes a step back, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment, then looking back at Patrick, who looks like even more of a nervous wreck. "Patrick, you...shit, why didn't you ever tell me?"

Patrick bites his lip so hard, Pete thinks it's about to bleed. "I didn't need to...so I didn't. I've always thought that if people knew they might..." He doesn't need to finish the sentence. Pete gets what he's implying. 

"Oh my god, Patrick, no!" He says, suddenly pulling Patrick into a hug. "No. I will never do anything like that, c'mon. Hey. It's fine."

Patrick burrows his face into Pete's neck, and mutters, "Thanks." 

"No problem." Pete steps back, then raises an eyebrow. "Patrick, are you _blushing_?"

"No." Patrick says, but he totally is. 

"I can see it, you can't lie to me." Pete rolls his eyes. 

There's the mirage-like shimmer again, and Patrick disappears. "No, you can't. You see _nothing_."

Then Pete hears footsteps echoing down the hallway, and he frowns and yells, "Hey! That's not fair!"

Patrick doesn't respond to him, just laughs and shimmers back into view as he turns the corner. 

Pete can't help but smile. 

~*~

" _Patrick_. You can't just make me not talk about this." Pete says to the empty space making an indent on the bed. 

"I'm not here. Go away." Patrick mutters, his voice muffled, probably by the bed. 

"I can see an imprint on the bed. Nice try." Pete says, and moves to sit on the bed next to Patrick. He reaches his hand out and finds Patrick's neck, then finds his hair and starts carding through it. "So."

"'M sorry." Patrick murmurs, sighing. 

"Hey. If you could explain what exactly you were doing, that could be helpful." Pete supplies. 

"You know full well what I was doing, and I'm sorry." Patrick replies. 

"Okay, I guess what I'm trying to say is _why were you watching me take a shower_?" Pete asks, blurting out the last part in a barely-separated chain of words. And Patrick had been doing exactly that. If he hadn't knocked the Shitty Hotel Brand™ bar of soap into the sink, Pete never would've known. Hell, how do you know if an invisible person is watching you shower? You don't. Unless said invisible person is a klutz. (Which Patrick is.)

"Well." Patrick mutters. "That's a long story."

"Not really, no." Pete shakes his head. 

Patrick just sighs. 

"Also why are you still invisible? You can't hide from me, y'know." Pete says. 

"No reason." Patrick says quietly. 

"Oh my god, you're blushing, aren't you?" Pete laughs. 

"No!" Patrick says. "No. Just."

"Mmhm." Pete rolls his eyes. "Just what? Just you were totally trying to watch me shower because you totally think I'm super hot, which I am, by the way, and now you don't want me to see you being cute and awkward about it?"

"Shut _up_." Patrick hisses, but he shimmers back into view and he totally _is_ blushing, wow. 

"Nope. I refuse to." Pete announces. He looks away for like three seconds, and when he looks back, Patrick is gone again, not even an indent to signify his presence. 

"'Trick?" He asks, looking around. 

"I'm right here." Patrick replies, and Pete turns to his voice, only to see nothing (which he honestly expected), and then he feels lips on his that he can't see, and he grins. He closes his eyes for a moment, then opens them and he can see Patrick again, smiling back at him. 

"Damn, you must've won every hide and seek game ever." Pete suddenly blurts out. 

Patrick laughs. "Oh yeah. One time I literally stood in the middle of a field the whole time as all my friends freaked out around me. It was absolutely hilarious."

"Remind me never to play hide and seek with you." Pete says. 

"Will do." Patrick replies, grinning. 

~*~

"Pete, we can't find Patrick." Joe says, startling Pete out of his half-awake Neko Atsume trance. 

"What?" Pete looks up. 

"Yeah, we need to go on in like fifteen minutes and he isn't anywhere." Joe looks worried. 

Pete nods. "Right. I'll look around."

Joe nods back and runs off, probably to try and look for Patrick some more. 

Pete doesn't know exactly where Patrick is, but he knows that wherever he is, he's invisible. Pete doesn't know why, but he'll find out later. For now, his top priority is finding Patrick. 

He sees a curtain hanging against the wall shift a little and moves towards it. He pushes the curtain aside to reveal a nook, which appears to be empty, but Pete knows better. He can hear breathing. 

"'Trick?" He says. 

"Go away." He hears Patrick mutter in response. 

"Hey, what's up?" Pete asks, reaching out to find the shape of Patrick's body and pull him into a hug. 

"I don't wanna do it." Patrick mutters. 

"Do what?" Pete asks. 

"The show." Comes the quiet response. 

Pete gasps. "Patrick, no! We need you out there, you know that! Why would you even say that?"

Patrick buries his head in Pete's neck. "There were these girls. They chased me around when I went to get coffee earlier and they said I was ugly and dumb and I couldn't sing and I feel so _stupid_ for taking it personally but I just. I can't."

"Patrick, hey." Pete pulls him closer. "You know they were just some dumb girls. You aren't dumb, they are, and come on, you know you can sing like hell. And you're far from ugly, Patrick, you are the most beautiful person I have ever met."

"You can't even see me." Patrick mutters, voice laced with a hint of anger. 

"Hey, shh." Pete starts rubbing circles in Patrick's back, hoping to calm him. "I _have_ seen you, and I don't need to see you right now to know you look amazing. So maybe let me see you and we can go play the show and be as fucking amazing as possible, just because we can?"

Patrick takes one, shuddering, breath, lets it out, and then Pete feels him nod. "Okay. Okay. I'm sorry I freaked out and hid."

"Hey, no, it's perfectly fine. I get it." Pete pulls back and offers a small smile. "You got Joe super freaked out, you know."

"Sorry." Patrick mutters. 

"You've got nothing to apologize for. Believe me, if I could've done that whenever I got upset, I would've." Pete reassures him. 

"So it's okay?" Patrick asks. 

"It's okay." Pete nods. 

He watches as the air shimmers and Patrick appears again, giving Pete a small smile. "Thanks."

"Anytime. But next time, maybe hide visibly, because Joe seriously looked ready to kill a man." Pete says, smiling back. 

"Actually, I'd kinda like to see him do that." Patrick says. 

"Me too, honestly." Pete laughs. 

"Pete! Patrick!" 

Pete turns to see Joe running towards them, looking frantic, confused, and maybe a little bit angry. 

"Oh, hey." Pete waves at Joe. 

"You found him?" Joe asks, gesturing to Patrick. 

"Mhm. Guess you just didn't look hard enough." Pete shrugs. 

"But I looked everywhere! Twice!" Joe insists, looking like he's pretty much just angry at the world in general. 

"Sorry, I guess I just win at hide and seek." Patrick shakes his head, still grinning. "You just couldn't see me."

Pete bursts into laugher at that. 

"What the-" Joe grits his teeth. "What's so funny? Is this another inside joke?"

"What? You don't see what's so funny?" Pete asks, grinning at Patrick. 

"I guess the joke's just invisible to him." Patrick shrugs and feigns sadness. 

"I will fucking end you two and all your stupid inside jokes!" Joe yells, and storms off. "We're on in five, by the way!"

"He looked straight through it." Pete continues. 

"Okay, shut up." Patrick rolls his eyes. 

"I don't see the problem." Pete grins. 

"And you won't see me either unless you stop right now." Patrick says. 

Pete huffs. "Fine. But I still think it's funny."

"Yeah. Sure. Hilarious." Patrick smiles. 

"You know what I do see?" Pete asks. 

"What?" Patrick raises an eyebrow. 

Pete leans towards him. "The best person ever." 

He closes the distance and kisses Patrick, who promptly disappears (probably before he can start blushing again). 

"Now you don't!" Patrick yells, running away (Pete can hear his footsteps).

"Damn you, Stump!" Pete yells after him, shaking a fist while simultaneously bursting into laughter. "You can run, but you can't hide!"

Actually, he knows full well that Patrick could hide extremely well (one could even say in plain sight), but he just stands there with a stupid grin on his face. 

Whether he can see him or not, Pete knows Patrick is his favorite person ever. 

And that's definitely visible.

**Author's Note:**

> That's right, I ended it on a pun. 
> 
> 2 cool 5 you ;)
> 
> reminder that you can totally prompt me in this AU so I have something to write!!! wow!!! it costs you a whole $0.00!!!


End file.
